1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to the field of slide carriage systems and, in particular, to a slide carriage system having a plurality of degrees of freedom that may be used in a gas turbine engine.
2. Background Information
Slide carriage systems may be used in aerospace, industrial, consumer and various other applications. A slide carriage system, for example, may be used to slideably mount a sliding exhaust nozzle panel onto a frame of a gas turbine engine. A typical slide carriage system includes a plurality of mounting assemblies. Each mounting assembly may include a slide carriage bracket with a rolling element that moves within a track.
During engine operation, the nozzle panel may be subject to changing bending moments that may warp the nozzle panel. The aforedescribed slide carriage system, however, may be subject to relatively high internal stresses within and contact stresses between its components. The internal stresses and contact stresses may increase slide carriage component wear and failure.